


VID - You Should Be Dafting

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Aliens, Embedded Video, Female Character of Color, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: This seemed like a good idea at the time.





	VID - You Should Be Dafting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stayin' Low](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406950) by hollywoodgrrl. 



**vid title:** You Should Be Dafting  
 **music:** Rems79 (Daft Punk vs. Bee Gees Mashup)  
 **source:** AVP: Alien vs. Predator (2004)  
 **duration:** 2:49  
 **notes:** Made for 2018. I ripped off hollywoodgrrl's [idea to pair alien movies with The Bee Gees mashups](https://sync-slaying.livejournal.com/35044.html).  
 **summary:** This seemed like a good idea at the time.   
**content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills) and graphic violence

**download:** [streaming video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4sj1bh4whA)   
[121mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e7cx46dm4w0zyqn/%5B2018_Club_Vivid%5Dkiki_miserychic-You_Should_Be_Dafting.m4v/file)

_My baby moves at midnight_  
Goes right on 'til the dawn  
My woman takes me higher  
My woman keeps me warm 

_What you doin' on your back, aah_  
What you doin' on your back, aah  
You should be dancing, yeah  
Dancing, yeah 

_She's juicy and she's trouble_  
She gets it to me good  
My woman gives me power  
Goes right down to my blood 

_What you doin' on your back, aah_  
What you doin' on your back, aah  
You should be dancing, yeah  
Dancing, yeah 

_My baby moves at midnight_  
Goes right on 'til the dawn, yeah  
My woman takes me higher  
My woman keeps me warm 

_What you doin' on your back, aah_  
What you doin' on your back, aah  
You should be dancing, yeah  



End file.
